


Departure

by TiaJuh



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaJuh/pseuds/TiaJuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and Seb have a confuse conversation as they wait to leave China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly is this, but I was bored and the lack of them together made me write this. 
> 
> And I really thought Kimi needed a hug.
> 
> Also this [this](http://teandkimi.tumblr.com/post/83291586676/i-dont-know-why-you-always-come-up-with)

The first time they really talked to each other in that weekend was when they were about to leave China. Their meet was accidental; Sebastian had no idea Kimi would still be there on the airport, waiting for his flight. He was sitting in one of the many chairs of the departure lounge, typing something on his phone. It had been a difficult week for both of them and they both were so focused in solving their own problems, they’ve barely seen each other. Besides the only time Sebastian tried to approach Kimi he seemed to be in a sour mood so he knew by experience that the best option was to stay away. Kimi didn’t seem to be in the best of his moods still and all the people who were travelling with him seemed to notice that because they left him alone; his trainer and his girlfriend were a few chairs away chatting quietly.

Sebastian had arrived with Antti and Britta, since Christian had left earlier. They had to make their way through the sea of fans outside, most of them wearing red. It was still possible to hear them in the quiet of the room. Minttu was the first to notice his presence and she greeted him with a small wave, which Sebastian answered with a smile and a nod. She discreetly eyed Kimi, who was still focused on his phone, apparently still unaware of Sebastian. Then she looked at Sebastian wordlessly telling him to go talk to her boyfriend. Sebastian probably looked unsure because Antti gently elbowed him and whispered, “Go talk to your friend” and then left with Britta to find something to eat (coffee for Britta “It’s gonna kill you, you know?” “It wasn’t you who had to stay wake way past your bedtime answering the press”). Sebastian carefully approached Kimi.

“Hey.” He said and Kimi looked up at him. “Can I…?” he asked indicating the chair next to Kimi.

“Sure.” Kimi answered with a shrug.

“Are you ok?” He asked anyway. Kimi nodded.

“This is not my first rodeo.” He answered, finally putting the phone away.

“But it’s been tough, these first races.” Kimi shrugged.

“It hasn’t been easy for you either.” He retorted. “And you’re the four time champion. But I don’t see you crying.” Sebastian cocked his head as he considered what his friend said.

“I’m not exactly happy, but I can’t waste my time complaining. I see what you mean.” He finally agreed.

The two of them spend a few seconds in silence before Sebastian spoke again.

“But Ferrari were expecting a lot from you.” He tried again and Kimi sighed.

“They should’ve given me a good car then.” Kimi mumbled with an unhappy laughter.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian felt really stupid saying this, but he actually felt really bad for Kimi’s situation with the team. When he said he was going back to Ferrari Sebastian felt hesitant about the decision. That team adored Fernando and he probably wouldn’t make things easy for Kimi. He still didn’t say anything because after all Kimi usually knew what he was doing. There was another moment of silence, but Sebastian wasn’t the kind of person who spent a lot of time without talking.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” he asked and Kimi looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

“I’m going home in a few minutes.” He answered slowly like he thought Sebastian was stupid.

“No, like, leaving formula 1.” Kimi looked even more confused.

“Not now, but I’ll have to leave at some point.” Sebastian grimaced at his sarcasm.

“It’s just… this whole situation reminds me of 2009 and maybe if you get too frustrated you’ll want to leave…”

“Are you high?” Kimi had turned in his chair to face Sebastian. “It’s the 4th race of the season; we still have a whole year to go. And if you don’t remember, they kicked me out. What’s wrong with you people, do you all think I’m quitter? If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be here.” he sounded as angry as he could sound in his monotone voice.  

Sebastian shut up again. Kimi’s voice seemed to have attracted everyone’s attention, because Sebastian could feel the looks on them.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered again after a few seconds.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry too.” Kimi answered sounding calmer. “It was some stupid journalist yesterday-”

“It sucked when you left last time.” Sebastian blurted out before he could stop himself. “You’re a good friend and it sucked.”

Sebastian felt awkward but it was the whole truth. Kimi was the only drive who was truly his friend. They visited each other’s houses and knew each other’s families. He was Sebastian’s best friend in the circus and he really didn’t want to be left without a friend again.   

“I’m not leaving.” Kimi assured him and Sebastian nodded awkwardly.

“Ok. Good.”

And then when he turned Kimi was smiling at him. Sebastian looked at him with a questioning look on his face and he shook his head. “You all, treating me like I’m made of glass.”

This made Sebastian chuckle. Of course, he thought, when he thought he knew what was going on in Kimi’s head he would do something to surprise him. So he smiled back.

There was a deep sigh from somewhere next to them and then someone patted Sebastian on the shoulder.

“Ok, boys, hug it out and let’s go, we have a plane to catch.” It was Britta. She was holding her beloved cup of coffee as she passed them, heading to the boarding place.

“She’s always this nice?” Kimi asked as they stood up.

“She’s not always this cranky. She didn’t get much sleep last night.”

And, to Kimi’s surprise, Sebastian did what Britta suggested and hugged him. He could hear Minttu giggling behind them as he put a tentative arm around Sebastian’s shoulders. Sebastian squeezed him once before letting go.

“You looked like you needed a hug.” He said with a huge smile and Kimi couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thank you?” Sebastian shook his head dismissively and gave him one last pat on the back before he left.

Kimi stood there, watching him and the other two people board as he felt Minttu approach him. She was grinning and he glared at her.

“Don’t.” He warned but she was already laughing.

“You two are so cute.” She said between laughs. “Should I be jealous?”

“Shut up.” But then he was laughing too.


End file.
